


We've Got Plenty Of Time (Dive Into That Sky)

by stereoslash



Category: Produce X 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 04:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19985932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereoslash/pseuds/stereoslash
Summary: Weeknight clubbing with Seungwoo always takes a turn for the worse, but perhaps this time things worked out better than Wooseok ever thought they could.





	We've Got Plenty Of Time (Dive Into That Sky)

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to stop remixing my works, but Seungseok Nation needs to be fed and I'll be damned if I don't deliver. Title taken from Baekhyun and Beenzino's "Stay Up".

By now, Wooseok’s well-versed in the art of being Han Seungwoo’s best friend — because surely, with all of the migraines that their little “bond” had caused, simply being able to _deal_ with the older male should be hailed nothing short of _award-winning_ — so well-versed, in fact, that he really has no one but himself to blame for the night’s catastrophes. After all, he’d drawn up three fundamental rules very early on in their years-long friendship (do not, under any circumstances, let Seungwoo give you a lap dance even as a joke; don’t bring up the ramen incident; and never, ever, _ever_ go out clubbing with Seungwoo on a weeknight), and if he were to willingly break any of them, the only logical explanation must be that Wooseok definitely has a death wish. But it’s a _special night_ , something Seungwoo has reiterated time and time again over the course of a few hours, and Wooseok prided himself in being a _great_ best friend, thank you very much — so it’s small wonder that he eventually agreed to head out with Seungwoo on a Wednesday in order to celebrate the last day of recording for the elder’s new album.

To Seungwoo’s credit, the night had started tame enough — so tame that Wooseok was beginning to wonder if the dreaded weeknight clubbing curse has finally been lifted, and he found that he was actually having a good time. Wooseok’s well past his fourth drink when his inhibitions start to get a little blurrier around the edges, muscles growing lax with the absence of every single fear that this night would turn out for the worse; and he hardly believes it when he feels the urge to turn to the other and thank him for insisting on a night out, but he figures he owes the elder that much — so he turns to his side in a bid to voice his thoughts out only to find that the stool beside his was unoccupied. Somewhere in between knocking back drinks and moving subtly to the music, Seungwoo had slipped from Wooseok’s sight; and Wooseok figures that this, of course, is the dreaded moment where everything starts to go to shit.

Wooseok’s panicking, as he is wont to do (weeknight clubbing with Seungwoo isn’t labeled _cursed_ for nothing, after all), quickly running through plans A to C in order to find his best friend, but something much more _concerning_ piques his attention; because there, in the mass of swaying limbs and too-loud clothing, was the man he’d wasted a quarter of a year on — and he was headed right towards Wooseok.

He turns around then, faster than he ever remembers moving, knuckles white as he grips the edge of the bar and eyes darting from left to right as he tries to map out an escape route through the throng of patrons. _He hasn’t seen you yet_ , Wooseok thinks, _you’ve still got time to escape_ — and it’s not like he and Jinhyuk parted on bad terms, but it’s a wound that still stings three months later; even more so considering the fact that Wooseok hasn’t even been on a single date since they broke up, instead devoting his time to hours-long marathons on Netflix and YouTube. But Jinhyuk’s seeing someone new, Wooseok’s sure of it; after all, he wasn’t the kind of guy to have any trouble with putting himself back out there. Where Wooseok was all calculated steps and second guesses, Jinhyuk took leaps and jumps of faith in order to get what he wants, and Wooseok supposes that these differences were part of the reason that he and Jinhyuk weren’t meant to last.

These same differences provide all the more reason to get out of here _now_ , Wooseok decides. He’ll lose himself in the crowd, make his way out of the club and text Seungwoo that it’s time to dip — anything to avoid Jinhyuk and having to admit to the fact that he’s been nothing short of _lonely_ these past three months. He takes two, three deep breaths, painfully aware of the tremors in his hands; and he’s pushing himself up and out of his seat only to find himself pressed against someone’s chest — then all he’s seeing are ink on skin and slicked-back strands, flush spreading unbidden across his cheeks as he attempts to stutter out an apology. Wooseok manages to choke out a “sorry”, the word barely coherent, but he figures the man he’s pressed up against must understand because he waves it off in favor of asking Wooseok if he’s feeling okay.

“Am I… am I what?” Wooseok responds none too articulately, and the guy _really_ looks concerned now — thumb and index finger tilting Wooseok’s chin up and turning his face this way and that as if to inspect.

“Have you had too much to drink?” the man asks, dark eyes searching Wooseok’s face; and his voice is soft amidst the cacophony that surrounds them but Wooseok hears each word loud and clear.

“That’s. Uh.” Wooseok’s stuttering still, the tint in his cheeks growing darker, and somewhere in the corner of his eye he spots the white of Jinhyuk’s jacket drawing ever closer — the sight of it jerking his senses back into focus. “Actually, just — I need a favor.”

The man raises a brow, wordlessly asking him to elaborate, and Wooseok does — syllables stumbling all over each other in his haste to respond. “Myexiscomingthiswaysoifyoucouldmakeoutwithmethatwouldbegreat.” he coughs out, and he watches the crease in the male’s brow as the other tries to make sense of his words; but there’s no time, because out of the corner of his eye Wooseok can predict his impending doom in T minus ten, nine, eight — so he pulls the man close, hands gripping his collar; mouth slotting against the other’s.

The heat in Wooseok’s cheeks is bordering unbearable now, the other’s lips painfully still against his — but then the man _does_ move, lips languid as he presses forward; warm hands trailing downwards to rest against the small of his back and keeping him close. It’s easy to fall into the pace that the other had set, Wooseok’s hands unlatching from the other’s collar to rest atop his shoulders instead; and Wooseok would have forgotten why he’s kissing a stranger in the first place, gladly giving back just as good as he’s getting as he nips lightly at the other’s bottom lip — but the sound of someone clearing their throat soon pries them apart (albeit slowly). Somehow the kiss had served as a balm to Wooseok’s frayed nerves, and he’s perfectly nonchalant as he turns to face the newcomer; somehow managing to let a soft smile spread across his lips as he locks eyes with Jinhyuk.

“Jinhyuk!” Wooseok greets, not bothering to put some distance between himself and the stranger; opting instead to brush his thumbs back and forth across the other’s collarbones. Jinhyuk acknowledges the greeting with a smile and a nod, mouth opening to respond; but then his gaze falls on the man wrapped around Wooseok and his features are soon rearranged in surprise.

“Seungyoun?” is what Jinhyuk says somewhat incredulously, but Wooseok knows him well enough to deduce that Jinhyuk meant nothing bad by it, “You didn’t tell me you were dating Wooseok. How long have you been seeing each other?” he adds, and Wooseok’s heart _drops_ — because Jinhyuk wasn’t _supposed_ know the stranger, wasn’t supposed to linger beyond pleasantries; but now they’re being interrogated and Wooseok just wants to _disappear_. He supposes that this is where he’s meant to speak up, to find some way to lift the two of them from the hole Wooseok had dug them into, though it’s easier said than done when his damn brain wouldn’t so much as cooperate. But apparently it hardly even matters, because pretty soon Seungyoun’s answering the query for both of them, calm and collected as if Wooseok’s scheme hadn’t just shucked them out of the frying pan and into the fire.

“Not very long. I produced most of Seungwoo’s songs for his new album and Wooseok came by almost every day of the week. I guess we hit it off —?” Seungyoun concludes, voice tapering off into something playful and angling towards Wooseok as if to confirm.

Wooseok’s still reeling, because _of course_ he’s heard Seungwoo mention Seungyoun a few times before, _of course_ he really did visit the studio almost every single day while Seungwoo was recording; and it’s a miracle, really, that he and Seungyoun hadn’t met before — but somehow he still manages to hold the other’s gaze and fire back with the same playful air.

“You ‘ _guess_ ’? I had my tongue in your mouth and the best you can come up with is a _guess_?” he says, only to have Seungyoun respond with a shrug and a self-satisfied little quirk of his lips, and Wooseok does his best to ignore the urge to kiss that smirk right out of the other’s mouth.

Jinhyuk must have read his mind, or maybe Wooseok’s just really fucking transparent with the way his eyes keep darting to Seungyoun’s mouth, because soon enough the older male’s excusing himself (with a parting “we should catch up soon” directed at Wooseok) and Wooseok collapses against Seungyoun’s chest as soon as Jinhyuk’s out of sight.

“Shit,” he hisses, sound muffled against the fabric of the other’s tee, and Wooseok allows himself to wallow for two, three beats before lifting his head to meet Seungyoun’s eyes once more — brows creased and expression apologetic. “Sorry to pounce on you like that. Thanks for covering for me, though. You didn’t have to.”

“You kind of left me no choice,” Seungyoun grins, “I mean you did — and I quote — ‘have your tongue in my mouth’.”

“Shut up.” Wooseok retorts, feeling his face start to heat up, and he’s never been this grateful for the strobe lights painting the club and hiding the color in his cheeks. But Wooseok supposes he couldn’t make it all too plain that the little comment got to him just the slightest bit, so he adds, “In case you’ve forgotten, you had your tongue in my mouth too.”

He’s rewarded with a full-bodied laugh, Seungyoun throwing his head back from the force of it; the sound traveling from Seungyoun’s chest and trickling all the way down to Wooseok’s toes. Belatedly, Wooseok realizes that they’re still very much wrapped around each other; Seungyoun’s hold secure around Wooseok’s waist as Wooseok’s own hands are perched comfortably on the other’s shoulders. It should be awkward, he thinks, but then again they _did_ just make out (in front of Jinhyuk, no less) — and Wooseok figured that if Seungyoun’s comfortable enough not to break away, then there’s nothing wrong with staying as they are just a little bit longer.

They do eventually separate once the laughter wears off, and with Jinhyuk securely out of the picture, Wooseok’s thoughts drift back to their first order of business — which just so happens to be locating his whirlwind of a best friend.

“Have you seen Seungwoo, by the way?” he inquires, eyes darting around the club once more.

Seungyoun searches alongside him as if on cue, shrugging. “I haven’t, no. Should we split up and look?”

Wooseok agrees easily, and between the two of them, it only takes a quarter of an hour to locate the other man — who, Wooseok assumes, is just one shot away from wreaking absolute chaos. Seungyoun is nice enough to help in half-dragging, half-carrying Seungwoo out of the club (“Can’t have him causing a scandal before his album gets released and I get my royalties,” Seungyoun shrugged all too nonchalantly, but Wooseok had seen through the joke all the same), and he even does one better by volunteering to drive the pair home.

It’s an offer Wooseok gladly accepts, and he rattles off Seungwoo’s address without much ado — knowing full well that _someone_ has to be around to take care of a hungover Seungwoo in the morning. Seungyoun drops them off with a smile, and Wooseok finds himself mirroring the expression as he thanks the other male for the umpteenth time.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally made X1 accounts. You can find my twitter [here](https://twitter.com/seungseokhq) and my curiouscat [here](https://curiouscat.me/woodz_).


End file.
